Memories in the Rain
by Smurf2005
Summary: Sawako takes one last look at school before she leaves. Kazehaya shows up and tells Sawako something. Will that change anything for Sawako? One Shot. A possible sequel on the way.


A/N: Hello all! Smurf has written a brand new story! I am so sorry it took me a long time to write another one. I have run out of ideas for stories. But, this one is a _Kimi Ni Todoke _story. This has turned out to be one of my favorite shoujo series. And this is for HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree. She is one of my favorite reviewers (and an awesome author) on here. Now, just to let you know, I have only read up to volume 6 (which according to my manga, has chapters 21-24), and I am not sure if volume 7 is out yet (I'll have to check with rightstuf when I call to order some things), and if it is, I will buy it with my _Gakuen Alice _manga and anime. Anyways, this story is a bit sad. And there is a reason for that. My boyfriend of two years had broken up with me on March 13. If you want details, read my authors note at the end of my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kimi Ni Todoke. _Karuho Shiina owns it. If I owned it, I would know what happens in volume 7. I really need to buy it if it is out...

Edit: I got volume 7 on April 8th! I am so happy! It was a cute volume, but, there is this one guy that I think it going to be the "if you don't get her, I will take her from you" type of guy. I left anything that happened in volume 7 out of this story just because I am too lazy to go through and add those parts. It's a hassle just for me to read through it and fix any errors. I miss sleep. Sigh.

* * *

><p><span>Memories in the Rain<span>

Sawako was standing in front of the high school and smiled. It was hard to believe that she would never be coming here again. Her dad had been transferred and they were moving to Okinawa. The time she spent staring at the school was bitter-sweet. She was going to miss all her friends. She was going to miss Ryu, Chizu, Ayane, Tomo, Ekko, and Kazehaya. The smile slipped off her face and she looked down at the ground. Sawako was going to miss him the most. In a way, he was her first friend, and he was her first love. She turned away from the school to head back home when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Kuronuma, are you really leaving?"

Sawaka froze and turned around slowly. Kazehaya stood a few feet from her, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Yes. My dad has been transferred and I have to go with them."

"But, you can stay here with me, with us! There are dorms that you can stay in!" Kazehaya said, taking a step toward Sawako.

"I can't, Kazehaya-kun. I promised my father," she said.

There was a distant roll of thunder, and the wind picked up, telling them that a storm was coming.

Kazehaya looked down at the ground and spoke just above a whisper.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Sawako looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Yes. I already said that I was going to go with them."

They stood in silence for a little while longer before Kazehaya looked up at Sawako.

"But, if you leave, I will never see you again. This last week that I haven't been able to see you has been hard on me. And I know Yano and Yoshido felt the same way as I did."

Sawako looked up at Kazehaya and she turned away from him.

"It was hard on me, too. There was so much that I wanted to talk to you guys about. And since I have my cell phone, we can email each other and talk on the phone."

"But, it won't be the same. I won't be able to see your face when you talk, or see the smile on your face. All I will be able to do is imagine it," Kazehaya said.

Sawako didn't look at him, she didn't have anything to say to that. She felt the same way. She wanted to be able to see his face as well, but she was going to be in Okinawa. The thunder had gotten louder and the sky opened up and released a downpour of rain. Sawako didn't notice the rain at first. She was too intent on her feelings. After a couple moments, she felt the rain disappear, even though she could still hear it. She looked around and was surprised to see that Kazehaya was holding his umbrella over her head.

"Go ahead and take my umbrella. I don't want you to catch a cold," he said, his face a little red.

"Oh! I have mine with me," she said.

Sawako pulled out her plaid umbrella and Kazehaya looked at it, a smile spreading over his face.

"I remember that umbrella. You left it with Maru that day it was raining," he said, looking over at the school. "In fact, this was the place we first met. Do you remember?"

A smile spread over his face as he looked over at Sawako. A little smile spread over her face when she remembered that. It was true. This was where it all started. He reached out and grabbed her hand and started to lead her over to a nearby park. When they reached the park he bought them both hot coffee from the vending machine and he sat down next to her on the bench that was protected from the rain by the shelter.

"Kuronuma," Kazehaya started. "This past year has been great. There was that Haunted Trail we did, the seat changing, the time when you became friends with Yano and Yoshida and the time we found Maru. When you move, this year and the year that follows won't be the same. We won't be able to share the same memories and we won't be able to graduate together. That's why we don't want you to move."

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, sipping their hot, canned coffee. Sawako liked sitting here with Kazehaya. Sitting here with him made it seem like that time was standing still for them. She glanced over sideways at him, and noticed that he was looking at her. She felt her face flush as she looked away from him.

"Kuronuma," he started, sounding very nervous. "There is one thing I want to tell you before you leave though. And I hope it will change your mind."

Sawako looked over at him, a little curious. What did he want to tell her? She had already made it quite clear that she wasn't going to be staying. Nothing he said could change that. He opened his mouth to talk, when Sawako's phone rang.

"Oh, hold on," she said, opening her phone. "Ayane-chan!"

Sawako had a conversation with Ayane, basically telling her what she had told Kazehaya. After she hung up, she turned to look at Kazehaya.

"What did you want to tell me, Kazehaya-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind. It's not really important," Kazehaya said.

"Oh, okay then," she stood up, picking up her umbrella. "I guess I will call you when I reach Okinawa."

She took a couple steps out into the rain when Kazehaya caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Kuronuma. I want to tell you this. I think it is important."

Sawako looked around at Kazehaya. She wondered if what he had to tell her was what he wanted to say earlier.

"What is it, Kazehaya?" she asked.

"Kuronuma, I know that earlier I said that I didn't want you to leave because we wouldn't be able to have the same memories. But, that is only part of it. The other part is that I love you. That's why I don't want you to leave. I want to be selfish and keep you here with me," Kazehaya said, his face turning red.

Sawako looked away from him, her face turning red as well. She was so happy she couldn't say anything, but then she became sad. She knew they couldn't be together because she was leaving. Just because he said he loved her didn't mean that she was going to stay. After all, she had to keep her promise to her parents.

"Kuronuma, please say something," Kazehaya said, just audible over the falling rain.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "I really do, but we can not be together. I will be living in Okinawa and I will be living the rest of my life there."

"Well, then, I will wait for you! When I graduate, I will go to a University in Okinawa and we can be together!" Kazehaya said.

Sawako turned to look at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please! Do not do that! I do not want you to put your life on hold for me. I do not want you waiting for me. I do not want you to come to Okinawa for me. Do not plan your life around me!"

She pulled her arm out of Kazehaya's grip and started to walk away from him. The tears were flowing down her face as she turned to look back at him. He was looking down at the ground and he was shaking slightly. She was under the impression that he was crying as well. She took a couple more steps when he called out to her.

"Wait!" he called out, his voice thick.

Sawako stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I love you, Sawako," he said.

"I love you, too, Shota," she said.

She turned her back on him and walked away. Her heart was breaking, but she didn't want him to plan his life around her. The little time she spent alone with Kazehaya was the perfect memory. Every time rain would fall, she knew that she would remember the memories in the rain.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? Please do not hate me. The reason it ended like this was because of the way that I feel right now. My heart was broken on March 13, just like I said above. My boyfriend of over two years broke up with me because he did not want to be in a relationship. And he did it right after I worried that he had gotten hurt in the Tsunami in Japan (he is in Japan because he is in the Navy). We had gotten into a fight a couple weeks before and when I found out that he could have gotten hurt or died, I felt so bad. When I heard he was okay, I was so happy and then I apologized to him. Then out of the nowhere, he starts talking about me being one of his best friends in the world. And I was all "I thought I meant more to you than that." Then that's when he dropped the "we should stay friends" bomb on me. And then I asked him if he was dumping me, and at that point, I already knew the answer and started to cry. I feel sad, then I feel pissed off. The night he broke up with me, I cried for three hours straight. It was about 3 in the morning (the clocks had been set an hour ahead at that point), and I didn't fall asleep until 7 am. It was horrible. I cried myself to sleep. I loved him, I really did. But, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. He has killed any chance of me falling in love again. I do not want to fall in love again. I am sick of being hurt, I am sick of being betrayed. So, I apologize in advance if any of my stories contain someone dying or someone having their heart broken, which will occur quite a bit now. But, read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. I do not need something to make me feel even worse about myself.


End file.
